


Limits

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, Kylux Hard Kinks, M/M, Misunderstandings, Safewords, Soft Kylux, Submissive Kylo Ren, TLJ never happened, Whipping, sex injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Kylo knows he has a way out when their play gets to be too much for him, but he never uses it, too afraid of the unspoken consequences that he's sure would come with it. Hux finds out and explains why he's mistaken.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/149949094740/) on [kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com) on tumblr:
> 
> "Kylo NEVER uses his safeword, because he’s afraid Hux might leave him if he does. Once, Hux accidentally truly hurts him, but Kylo STILL insists that he’s fine, that Hux should continue. Hux finally realizes what’s been going on, and he does everything he can to comfort Kylo and to show him how much he loves him."
> 
> I didn't tag this as bad bdsm etiquette because it is a legitimate misunderstanding and it's rare to see bad etiquette on the subs part in fic, but this is absolutely not how things are supposed to be and Kylo greatly misunderstands the purpose of safewords

Kylo’s ass burned and it wasn’t in that pleasant, lingering way he’d come to appreciate. Hux had really taken him to task, whipping him to the point where Kylo couldn’t tell if he was bleeding or not. The only fortunate thing was the position: face down, ass up. At least like this, he could bury his face in the sheets and muffle his cries of pain enough that they sounded like pleasure.

He knew there was a way to end it, that word that Hux had made him pick when they’d started this, but Kylo wouldn’t say it. Hux had said it was a way for him to stop if he wanted to, but he knew what using it would come with. Hux was very clearly enjoying this and while Kylo usually loved it just as much, there were times where it went further than what he could enjoy. But if he stopped the scene, it would just show Hux that Kylo wasn’t cut out for what he wanted. That Kylo wasn’t cut out for _him_.

And that thought was enough for Kylo to bite down his cries, to swallow the word that so desperately wanted to crawl out of his throat. He was given a brief reprieve when Hux put the crop down, hands running over his heated ass and filthy praise spilling from his mouth. Hux’s words were one of Kylo’s favourite parts and it was enough to bring out a moan when Hux slipped a slick finger into him, Kylo spreading his legs further in order to accommodate Hux’s next desire. He’d gone soft during the whipping, but the pleasure was quickly convincing his cock to rise again.

The break only lasted as long as it took to prep him, however, and then Hux was shunting in. Kylo also loved being fucked, especially that first moment of penetration, feeling his body stretch around the heat of Hux as he was filled up, and the first slow thrust was glorious. For the second, though, Hux snapped his hips, his skin slapping against Kylo’s throbbing ass cheeks hard enough to force a shout out of him. Kylo buried his face back in the sheets, biting down on them and bracing himself against the pain. The position also had the advantage of absorbing any tears he tried to pretend he never shed during their time together.

Once it was over, Hux cared for him as tenderly as he always did; bacta and lotion to soothe his burning ass, arms around him and hands petting through his hair, low voice telling him how good he was and how much Hux cared for him. Kylo whimpered, clinging to Hux’s body, basking in his words and affections. Even when he loved every part of what they did, he had to admit the novelty of this never wore off. Kylo could never say it out loud, but he loved how gentle Hux was with him. No one had ever treated him with such care before.

It was this that made it all worth it. While Kylo did enjoy most of what they did, it seemed the times where Hux pushed beyond his limits were becoming more and more common. Perhaps this is what he truly liked and he’d just been easing Kylo into it, warming him up for what he really wanted to do. Kylo nearly shuddered to consider it, but as long as Hux still gave him this, the softness and care afterwards, then Kylo could deal with it. He’d been managing it for this long, never saying the word that he knew would bring an end to it all. If there was one thing Kylo could do, it was endure pain, so if that’s what it took to keep Hux, then that’s what he would do.

* * *

When Kylo arrived at Hux’s quarters for the evening and saw coils of rope sitting on the bed instead of something painful, he immediately perked up. He liked ropes, liked the feeling of being bound and unable to escape. He knew he could using the Force, if he really wanted to, but when he was in the moment, it never even crossed his mind. Besides, that would surely upset Hux even more than using his safeword would. With ropes, at least, Kylo knew this would be one of the good evenings.

Hux was still at his desk and Kylo approached to steal a kiss, lingering until Hux pulled away with a smirk. “Strip for me, darling.”

Kylo did so without hesitation, having bared himself for Hux countless times before. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, even if there were parts of him he was sure were unappealing. Hux seemed to have no complaints, though, and the way he always watched Kylo strip with hunger glinting in his eyes never ceased to be thrilling.

Hux rose and gestured for Kylo to stand under the discrete hook Hux had installed in the ceiling as he shucked the outer tunic from his uniform. Kylo knew that meant he’d be suspended somehow and that sent a shock of heat through his body, his cock starting to get interested. He waited as patiently as he could for Hux to grab the ropes from the bed, more excited for this than he had been in a while.

Once Hux reached Kylo, ropes in hand, he used his free hand to run over Kylo’s body, teasing enough to send chills down Kylo’s spine. Kylo closed his eyes and tipped his head back, savouring the sensation. Then he felt the ropes wrapping around him, knots being tied and pulled taut enough to hold and hurt just a little. Kylo hummed quietly, letting Hux move and bend his body to his will as he wrapped Kylo up.

Soon there was a harness around his torso and hips, attached to the ceiling in anticipation of holding his weight. The bite of the ropes was the kind of pain Kylo loved, his mind sinking deeper with every knot that dug into his skin just right. Next, his hands were bound behind his back and then Hux was tying some loops on his thighs. Kylo didn’t know what those were for, but he didn’t care, letting Hux do whatever he wanted.

Hux then encouraged him to lift one of his legs and Kylo gasped when Hux grabbed his hair and collected it into a loose tail, binding it with rope that Kylo belatedly realized was attached to his lifted leg, forcing him to choose between relaxing his leg and pulling on his hair or freeing his hair at the cost of holding his leg up. Kylo’s breath sped and he couldn’t help squirming a little in his bindings. There was no relief from the strain no matter how he moved and Kylo’s cock twitched at the realization.

Then Hux was in front of him, surveying his work and clearly noticing how much Kylo was enjoying this, if his smug smile was anything to go by. “Hold still, pet, I just need to make a few adjustments.”

Kylo tried to stay still as Hux fiddled with some of the ropes but it was so hard, too many points of pressure pulling his attention away. He wriggled and nearly lost his balance, shifting his footing in a desperate attempt to stay upright, forgetting that the harness would catch him if he fell. Hux’s hands had left him while he struggled, likely waiting until Kylo had settled.

The shift was a mistake, though. Kylo managed to catch himself, but when he did something inside _pulled_ , his muscles screaming a protest that forced a pained yelp out of his throat. He screwed his eyes shut and took deep, controlled breaths, willing the throbbing to stop so they could get on with this.

“Kylo?” Hux asked, his demeanor instantly changing from authoritative and cruel to the softness that usually didn’t show itself until after they both had come. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Kylo insisted through gritted teeth, trying to figure out just what he’d pulled and how, the pain seeming to be centered in his hip. “Please keep going.”

Hux was silent for a moment and Kylo opened his eyes to realize that Hux was in front of him again, watching and considering. He was still trying to breathe through the pain, the ache seeming to intensify with every breath. Kriff, the strained position he’d found so exciting at first was not helping here. Kylo was literally unable to relax.

Hux shook his head minutely. “No.”

Before Kylo could protest, Hux was hurrying to the dresser, grabbing the emergency scissors they’d gotten from medical from the top, and returning. He cut the length connecting Kylo’s leg to his hair first, helping Kylo get both feet under him. The shift caused Kylo to let out a choked noise, the pain spiking with the movement. Next, Hux cut the rope attached to the ceiling, helping to support Kylo as they walked to the bed. Only when Hux had Kylo situated on the bed did he worry about the rest of the ropes, snipping carefully through the loops until Kylo was fully freed and never taking his other hand off Kylo’s skin as he did it.

Kylo blinked up at him, confused. “Why did you do that?”

Hux looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “You’re clearly hurt. Why didn’t you tell me? This is why you have a safeword, Kylo.”

It hurt a lot less now that Kylo was lying down comfortably, he had to admit, but he could’ve handled it. The injury may have been an accident, but it wasn’t as if Hux hadn’t hurt him more than that intentionally before. A surge of fear flashed through Kylo as he realized Hux might be disappointed in him, that he had been hurt or that he hadn’t hid it better. It was a minor injury, really, yet it had ruined their entire evening now.

“I’m fine, it’s minor. I can take it,” Kylo insisted quickly. “We don’t need to stop just because of this.”

Hux just raised his eyebrows, so Kylo continued, trying for a light tone, “You’ve done worse to me before. It’s fine, I swear.”

Hux suddenly went very still and the fear in Kylo spiked nearly into panic. Was Hux going to leave? Was this it, the end Kylo had dreaded so much? He wished he knew what Hux was thinking, but he also knew Hux hated having his mind invaded.

“Kylo,” Hux said after a long moment, voice low. “How many times have I hurt you more than you wanted me to?”

Hux was staring at him, piercing Kylo with his gaze. Kylo couldn’t help but look away, flexing his jaw as he considered what to say. The honest answer was ‘quite a few times’ but was that the _correct_ answer? What did Hux want to hear? What could Kylo say that would make it so Hux wouldn’t decide Kylo wasn’t worth putting up with?

Apparently his silence was answer enough because Hux said, so softly it hurt, “Oh, Kylo.”

Kylo didn’t have time to jump to the conclusion that it must have been pity he heard in Hux’s voice because Hux was suddenly wrapping his arms fully around Kylo’s torso, pulling their bodies together. Kylo returned the embrace haltingly, still confused by Hux’s reaction. This was not what he had expected.

Hux held him tight, nosing into his hair. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Kylo was struck by just how heartbroken Hux sounded. Didn’t Hux _like_ to hurt him? Wasn’t that the whole point of what they did? While Kylo usually did enjoy it, did it really matter to Hux if he didn’t, so long as he pretended to? He’d always considered the times when it was too much to just be the price he had to pay for the sessions he did like. Kylo knew that sacrifices often had to be made in order to get what he wanted and this was just one more example of that, wasn’t it?

Pain was power. Pain had freed him and made him who he was. It was pain that would make him stronger still. Why would it be any different with this, with Hux?

“I thought you liked it,” Kylo said, at a loss from Hux’s reaction.

“Of course I do,” Hux said and Kylo swallowed and dropped his arms from around Hux, heart sinking. “But I only like it if you do, too.”

That was exactly why Kylo had never mentioned it. Why would Hux stay with him when he could surely find someone that matched to his tastes exactly, that he wouldn’t have to hold himself back with? Pretending to like it was less painful than losing Hux would be.

“That’s why I never stopped you,” Kylo said, needing Hux to understand that they could continue as they were, that this didn’t mean Hux had to seek out someone else. “If you knew I didn’t like what you did… why would you stay?”

His words came out far shakier than he intended, the truth tumbling out despite what Kylo had wanted to convey. Hux jerked as if he’d been struck, pulling back enough to look directly at Kylo. When Kylo got up the courage to meet his gaze, what he saw there made his breath catch in his throat.

Hux’s eyes were wet, his expression impossibly sad. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen so much misery on a face that was usually frozen in a scowl, a smirk, or complete blankness. Kylo’s chest tightened uncomfortably at the sight.

“Kylo, darling,” Hux said, his voice as shaky as Kylo’s, “I love _you_ , not what we do. If you don’t like something, then we won’t do it. That’s why I had you pick a safeword. You’re not a fucking sex toy designed match my desires exactly. That you like it when I tie you up and hurt you and all of it is nice, but if you asked me not to do it anymore, I wouldn’t and I’d still want to be with you.”

Kylo just stared, mind reeling. He knew, on some level, that Hux did love him, but the concept of someone caring for him outside of what he could give them was just so foreign to him. It’d always been about what he could give, what he could do, never about who he was unless it came from his bloodline. His parents, Luke, Snoke, all of them had only wanted him for what he could be.

But Hux… Hux just wanted _him_.

Kylo reached up and pulled Hux back to him, crushing him to his chest. He felt like he was going to explode, emotions building until he was sure they were going to start spilling straight out of his skin. His eyes stung and Kylo buried his face in Hux’s neck, hoping to hide just how much this was affecting him, even though he knew it was far too late for that. He thought he could feel Hux trembling against him in turn, both of them clearly overwhelmed.

They laid like that for a time until they had both calmed down, breathing level and eyes dry. When Hux finally pulled away, Kylo let him, no longer afraid Hux was going to walk out on him. Kylo cursed his own insecurity, wishing not for first time in in his life that he wasn’t like this.

“I’m so sorry, Kylo, I should’ve asked earlier, but where did you hurt yourself?” Hux asked, eyes flicking over Kylo’s body.

Kylo lifted his leg, wincing when a twinge went through his hip again. “Left hip. I think I dislocated it once and it never healed properly. I probably just aggravated it when I moved wrong.”

Hux hummed thoughtfully, leaning in and running his hands over the area. He gently moved Kylo’s leg around, looking for what caused the pain. Hux may not have been a doctor, but there was no one Kylo would rather have fixing him.

“It doesn’t seem too bad, but I want you to go easy on it for a few cycles,” Hux instructed, making Kylo shiver lightly. “If it doesn’t get better by the end of the week, you’re going to medical.”

Kylo nodded, swallowing. Fuck, the very thought of Hux trying to tell him what to do had once enraged Kylo, yet here he was, starting to get turned on just from basic, innocent commands. He may have wanted Hux to take it easier on him sometimes, but he never wanted Hux to stop completely. He loved it far too much for that.

“Does that mean we’re done for the night?” Kylo couldn’t help but ask, hoping for the opposite.

Hux gave him an exasperated look, but it was ruined by the corners of his lips curving up. “I might be convinced to do something non-strenuous. Stars know how insatiable you are. But one more thing first.”

Kylo nodded, already planning to agree just to get on with it.

“Next time I hurt you and it’s more than you want, you _will_ tell me and I will stop. Anything you don’t like, you will inform me of. Understood?” Hux looked at him meaningfully and Kylo knew there would be no negotiation on this.

But there didn’t need to be; Hux was still here and he loved him and he was happy to slow down when Kylo wanted to, so he said, with a smile, “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
